


Turnabout Opera

by plutodruid



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Summary: 一个《逆转裁判》和《剧院魅影》的Crossover ，以OC人物视角展开充当说书人，理论上的主角是Christine。饭桶以某种我怀疑我写这文到底图什么的方式贯穿全文……出现真实历史人物和改编事件。
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 1





	Turnabout Opera

**Author's Note:**

> 一个《逆转裁判》和《剧院魅影》的Crossover ，以OC人物视角展开充当说书人，理论上的主角是Christine。饭桶以某种我怀疑我写这文到底图什么的方式贯穿全文……
> 
> 出现真实历史人物和改编事件。

1884年，我终于回到了阔别多年的祖国法兰西。我叫皮埃尔·拉伯雷，是一名律师，从我的姓氏中可能有人已经猜出我的祖先正是文艺复兴时期那位大名鼎鼎的文学家弗朗索瓦·拉伯雷。尽管我家族的姓氏因这位文坛巨匠而显赫欧洲，然而拉伯雷家族事实上却是以世代从事法律工作而闻名的，弗朗索瓦本人也在法律上颇有建树。1871年，我因为批判巴黎公社而不得不流亡海外，远渡重洋来到遥远又陌生的东方国度日本。这个国家同样正经历着大的变革，当时明治天皇的新政府刚刚成立不久，宣布彻底摒弃旧制度改制实行君主立宪制，他们的天皇对一切来自西方的事物都有着高度的兴趣，对西方来的专家更是给予崇高的礼遇，我也因此成为日本司法改革的外籍顾问之一，并任教于帝都勇盟大学。

不知不觉间我在那个国度已经渡过了十三年的光阴，我曾想过永久于此，然而一些变故让我留下来的理由不复存在，我急需用另外一种情感填补我内心的失落，于是我想到了故乡，法兰西，巴黎……思乡情绪一旦浮现便很快如决堤潮水般汹涌而至，这使得我几乎像是逃亡一般登上前往马赛港的轮船。

轮船马上就要靠港了，咸咸的海风伴随着故乡的味道扑面而来，让我几乎难以抑制内心翻涌的情感而落下泪来。我伸手入怀，指尖传来的触感让我一瞬间恍若隔世，在过去的十三年里我经历了很多颠覆常识的奇迹，没有任何一个受过健全教育的欧洲人会相信我的那些经历，而我胸前的信物则成为那些奇迹仅有的记忆的证明。记忆是我归乡旅途中所携带的唯一行李，除此之外，我几乎是两手空空的回到法兰西，正如我当年两手空空的来到日本，。

再次踏上马赛港让我瞬间心情舒畅了不少，我感到巴黎在召唤着我，因此我几乎没有在马赛做丝毫停留就驱车赶往巴黎，准备返回我位于西提岛的家里。

巴黎和我记忆中似乎没有什么两样，拥挤的街头，宽阔的街道两旁是高耸的混凝土建筑，只是此时没了公社成员制造的混乱与恐怖，这座城市又恢复了她往日的神采。当我离开时巴黎歌剧院还没有正式建成对外开放，如今却已经是世界上最豪华的歌剧院。巴黎是欧洲歌剧艺术的中心，如果谁想在欧洲听到高水平的歌剧那就非去巴黎不可。不过很可惜，我一直都与此项艺术无缘，尽管我有一个曾经在巴黎喜歌剧院担任男高音的老友却也无法让我对歌剧提起多少兴趣来。

不过我却对这座歌剧院有些兴趣，据说这座剧院自从营业以来发生了不少有趣的故事，最著名的自然就是有关剧院幽灵的传说。自从幽灵三年前神秘消失后至今仍然是一个无解的悬案，究竟是流言还是真实存在无人知晓。两年前有人在巴黎歌剧院地下储藏室里发现了一具尸体，一度被认为是幽灵的真面目，这一下刺激起巴黎人民的无限好奇心来，随之而来的还有激增的票房收入，尽管谁都知道那更可能是某个不幸遇难的公社党人的遗体。最近据说又有人目睹了幽灵在剧院中现身，一时间幽灵的话题再次成为巴黎各个沙龙的热点谈资。由于我在日本的特殊经历让我对幽灵、灵魂这些字眼有着高度的敏感，我寻思一定要找一天专门进到歌剧院里一探究竟。

然而让我没想到的是，我很快便真的和这座歌剧院结下不解之缘，刚刚踏上故土的我以律师身份接到的第一个案子便是发生于这座歌剧院包厢内的杀人事件，而我的委托人，则是我前面提到过的那位男高音老友的独生女儿伊莱诺，今年也不过只有16岁。

当我看到伊莱诺那张痛苦心碎的脸庞时我便决定无论如何也不能不管这事，这不仅仅因为她是友人之女。在那张脸上脸上我看到了某种超越年龄的痛苦，瞬间便撕开了我的回忆，我仿佛看到了另外一张脸，同样的年轻美丽，同样的痛苦，那位东方少女的一切又再次在我眼前浮现……我深吸一口气，在心中默默祷告。

我了解到伊莱诺的父亲早在几年前就去世了，她是一名孤儿，寄养在巴黎的亲戚家中，在投考音乐学院失败后一边在巴黎歌剧院担任领座员这样微不足道的工作一边继续声乐学习。她被指认是上周发生的巴黎歌剧院五号包厢杀人事件的凶手，事发当晚她正好是五号包厢的领座员。当听到我要帮助她时她恢复了一些少女的生气，我告诉她不必担心，我会全权代理这个案子，最终找出真相。当我们分别时她带着泪痕的脸终于露出了笑容，对我说她的父亲一定听到了她的祈祷才把拉伯雷叔叔带到她身旁帮助她。

我笑了，“哦，傻孩子，律师就是站在孤独的人身边的人。”我在课堂上总是这样告诉我的学生们。

接下委托后时间十分紧迫，我能做的也只是将案件相关的资料仔细浏览一遍，做到心中大致有数，然后几乎不容我做太多准备就要开庭了。开庭前伊莱诺显得极为恐慌，我微笑着告诉她不要担心，一切交给我就好。我的安慰起了作用，她渐渐放松下来。其实我自己心中也充满忧虑，毕竟已经远离法兰西司法界多年，但我绝不能将这忧虑在她面前表露出一丝一毫，无论再怎么艰难也要在委托人面前保持微笑是我毕生的职业信条。我深吸一口气，然后步入法庭，如果说法庭是战场，那么这个案子就是我这个老兵回归战场后的第一场战役，我绝对不能输。

“检控方准备完毕。”我看向本案的检察官，尼古拉斯·罗杰，他相当年轻，似乎刚刚当上检察官不久。这个一头金发的年轻人有着很英俊的相貌，笑起来的时候有点腼腆，但目光中的坚定又透出他是一个有雄心的人。

检察官开始陈述案情。

“本案的被害人是费尔曼·德·朗方侯爵，作为一名贵族，巴黎公社时期他为了免遭迫害于是前往英国避难，直到最近才刚刚归来。侯爵对歌剧十分痴迷，案发当天他一个人买下了巴黎歌剧院的五号包厢，并且在演出开始前就坐到了他的包厢里，似乎单纯为了欣赏歌剧而来。案发时上演的剧目是《胜利的唐璜》，有传说这是剧院幽灵作曲的剧目，三年前该剧首演时发生了一起轰动一时的谋杀案以及一宗绑架案，谋杀案至今仍然是未解决状态，而《胜利的唐璜》也三年未演，直到本案那天。”

一出三年未演的歌剧，复演即发生谋杀事件，三年后再次上演悲剧，直觉告诉我这可能不是巧合。

“……经歌剧院二楼守卫证实，当天除了朗方侯爵本人，整个演出期间只有被告为了送葡萄酒而进入过五号包厢一次，除此之外包厢的门甚至都没有打开过。直到演出结束观众都退场后，侯爵才被人发现已经死在了包厢里，显然能够作案的只有被告一人。”年轻检察官自信满满地说。

听完检控方的陈述我略微沉吟一下说道“但是我的委托人完全不认识被害人，她并不存在杀人动机。”

年轻检察官嘴角上扬，露出了一个相当迷人的微笑，然而在我看来却十分刺眼，他摇了摇头，说 “被告的确在事先不认识朗方侯爵，她只是一名歌剧院的领座员。但在事发当天有人目击到被告和侯爵有过争执，侯爵甚至还打了她一巴掌，这里插一句，我认为这种向女士动手的行为十分野蛮，完全不是一个绅士该做的。被告当时哭着跑开了，之后当她给五号包厢送葡萄酒时脸上还带有明显的巴掌印。哦，对了，当时还有很多人听到被告哭着说“让那头肥猪去死吧！”。检控方承认朗方侯爵是个非常不好相处的人，也缺乏绅士风范，但这不是杀人的理由！”

“如果我没理解错的话，检控方认为这宗杀人案是临时起意？”我故意加重了“临时”二字。

年轻检察官点点头，“不错。”

我站起身来，不紧不慢地拿着一份文件说道“根据初步尸检报告显示，被害人是由于颈部压力过大造成的窒息死亡，从现场情况看，是被人从身后用绳套索套住颈部勒死，并且现场没有挣扎反抗过的痕迹，绳套索也留在被害人的头颈部。警方的调查报告中说明，该绳套索使用猫肠线制成，打着结构十分特殊的绳结，使用起来需要不小的力气。可是大家都看到了，我的委托人是一个年龄不满16岁，身材矮小瘦弱的柔弱女子，她怎么可能有手劲使用这样专业的杀人武器？更何况现场没有挣扎过的痕迹，这说明被害人被一勒即死，我们知道侯爵是个身材高大、肥胖的中年男性，难道他的力气会不如一个弱女子以至于连挣扎都做不到？”我将视线从尸检报告上移开，看着检察官说道。

罗杰检察官愣住了，不过他很快就像想起什么一样露出一副恍然大悟的表情“也许……侯爵并不是被勒死的……如果他是死后才被“勒死”那自然就不存在反抗了，即使一个弱女子也能够做到。”

“什么意思？”我不解的问。

年轻检察官拿起一份报告说道“一名细心的警员在搜查的时候注意到了被害人所喝的葡萄酒杯中有一股杏儿味，这是剧毒物氢氰酸的味道。正巧，在开庭前检控方收到了最新结果，证实杯中确实含有致死毒剂。”他抬起头，再次露出微笑“如果使用了毒剂那么任何人都能够做到了，不是吗？”

法庭里一阵交头接耳的议论声，检察官的主张似乎得到了旁听者的认同。不过这可难不倒我，事实上罗杰检察官还没有注意到他已经犯了一个大错误，到底还是缺乏经验，我在心中说道。

“刚刚检控方的主张是我的委托人因为冲突而临时起了杀意，然而如果是使用氢氰酸进行毒杀，那显然是有所蓄谋的谋杀。但就像我刚才所说的，而且检控方也没有异议的事实，那就是我的委托人在此之前根本不认识被害人，她不存在谋杀的动机。同时，以正常人的行为来看，没有人会随身携带一瓶剧毒物随时准备杀人，况且，无论是专业的杀人套索还是氢氰酸都不是那么容易取得的，请问一个16岁的小姑娘又是从何种渠道得到它们的呢？”

罗杰检察官被问住了，我注意到他眼神游移，似乎绞尽脑汁想要找一个合理的说辞“也许她早就准备好了这些……毕竟……对了，我们知道被告是一个孤儿，失去父亲后就住在亲戚家，也许寄人篱下的她并不愉快……所以有所准备，那些绳索和毒药一开始并不是为了杀侯爵的……”

“反对！”

我大声喊道，同时感到有些气愤，“检控方对于我委托人的猜测毫无根据，属于污蔑！事实上，在开庭前我了解到我的委托人和监护人之间相处十分和睦，完全不存在所谓的不愉快。我要求检控方立即收回对我委托人的人格污蔑。”

法官大人点点头“反对有效。请检控方不要做没有证据的猜测，同时正面回答律师的疑问。”

年轻检察官擦了擦汗水“动机也许需要继续调查……然而被告是最后一个从包厢内出来的人，二楼守卫可以证实没有其他人进入过五号包厢，侯爵本人也没有出来过，因此除了被告没有第三个人有机会接触被害人。”

如果守卫的证词是真的话，那么这个主张就是合理的，伊莱诺给侯爵送了葡萄酒后便出来了，那之后就再也没有人进过那个包厢，不过说到葡萄酒……我突然想到开庭前看过的法庭记录。

“有一件事情难道检控方不觉得奇怪吗？”我问道。 

“什么？”

“朗方侯爵一个人前来观看演出，但根据现场调查报告，侯爵面前的茶几上有两个酒杯，一个人为什么要了两个杯子呢？”我提出了我的疑问。

年轻的检察官耸耸肩“虽然是有点奇怪，但我想这也没什么大不了的，也许他就是喜欢一个人用两个酒杯喝酒也说不定呢，贵族们总是有着各式各样很奇怪的习惯。”

我摇摇头，“从现场两个酒杯摆放的位置来看，他似乎邀请了某个人，虽然另外一个杯子是空的……

“但并没有第三个人进入过那个包厢！”检察官提醒道。

表面上看是这样，包厢只有一扇门，如果有人进入包厢则一定逃不过守卫的眼睛，但真的不存在第三个人吗？酒杯的问题又如何解释？

“辩方律师的意见是什么呢？”法官的声音响起，将我从沉思中拉了回来。

“也许……第三个人是存在的……”我显得有些底气不足。

“那他是如何在没人发现的情况下离开包厢的？莫非我们的剧院幽灵又显灵了吗？”年轻检察官讽刺的说。

幽灵？这倒是提醒了我。由于某些经历让我对鬼怪灵异有着极为特殊的兴趣，并且我的直觉告诉我这很可能是条有用的线索。

不过我不相信剧院幽灵是我所知道的那种“幽灵”，有种种迹象表明，三年前大闹歌剧院的鬼也只不过是个人罢了。五号包厢是他的专属包厢，传说从来没有人真正看到过他进入他的包厢，可当别人使用这个包厢时，幽灵又能马上让人们知道他的存在。那么这个“幽灵”又是如何进出包厢而不被发现的呢？我突然有了一个大胆的想法。

“幽灵……也不是没可能。”我的大脑一边高速运转一边说道，检察官一脸不解的看着我。“诸位可以想想，当初那位剧院幽灵是如何在不被发现的情况下进入他的专属包厢的？据我所知，他让这个包厢发生了不少灵异事件。”

“所以，你想要说什么呢？”检察官冷冷地问。

“我的意思是，如果幽灵能来去自如，那五号包厢内说不定有什么玄机……”

检察官张大了嘴“反对……这只是你的猜测！”

我点点头，“不错，这只是猜测……”我也明白我的想法太过大胆 ，而且毫无证据。

“看来辩护方没有证据证明自己的主张啊。”年轻检察官嘲讽的笑道，那笑容更加刺眼了，“不过检控方却有证据证明除了被告外没有人进入过五号包厢，法官大人，检控方提出传唤证人。”

法官点点头“检控方应该已经预备了这位证人的到场。”

罗杰检察官点点头“那自然，杜兰先生随时准备作证，他可是决定性的证人。”

我静静地看着证人走上证人席，寻思着一旦证词对我方不利就立即继续五号包厢有问题的主张，从而以需要警方进一步调查为由向法官申请推迟审判。打定主意后我注意到证人已经站上证人席，检察官在进行例行询问。

“证人，请问你的姓名和职业。”

这位杜兰先生看起来似乎非常紧张，左顾右盼一副手足无措的样子，“哦，大老爷们原谅我，我只是一个小人物，第一次出席这样的场合……”他不安地清了清喉咙，想要掩饰过度的紧张，然而并没有什么效果。“老爷们是知道的，法庭对于我这种人来说那是唯恐避之而不及的，我得到这份工作，我是说歌剧院的警卫员，也就是一周前的事儿，在那之前我还在一个剃头匠哪里学徒，但后来……我不小心把一位老爷的胡子剃了半边，我发誓我不是故意的……”

我听得津津有味，这大概是我见过最语无伦次的证人了。检察官显然已经极为不耐烦了，他猛地一拍桌子“证人，姓名和职业！”

这位可怜的杜兰先生吓得一机灵“哦，哦，我……我的名字是杰罗姆……杰罗姆·杜兰，职业是歌剧院警卫……”

“现在需要你作证，我问你，在演出过程中是否有人进入过五号包厢。”检察官停顿了一下，又严厉地补充道“你只需要回答问题，多余的话不用说！”

“哦，哦，明白……回答大老爷，我发誓五号包厢的门从头到尾都没有打开过！没有人进入，绝对没有人！”

“幕间休息的时候也没有吗？”我问道。

“没有，没有。”证人摇摇头，“很奇怪不是吗？因为休息的时候观众总是进进出出的，戏那么长大家总要透口气的。还有那些贵族老爷小姐们在演出的时候隔着包厢互相暗送秋波，好不容易到了休息时间正好可以走出包厢来幽会啦，剧院不就是干这个的嘛，不然谁会买票在小黑屋里坐上一晚上。乐队也要休息一下，停止演奏，整个晚上就这十来分钟没有吵耳的音乐了。总之呢，就只有五号包厢的门从始至终都没有打开过，没有人出来也没有人进去。”

听完证人的证词罗杰检察官看向我的眼神中充满自信的喜悦，他显然以为自己赢定了。我直视着这位杜兰先生的眼睛，不紧不慢地说“证人，幕间休息的时候你根本不在岗位上吧？”

“你……你说什么……大老爷您可不要乱说啊！我可是一直兢兢业业恪守本分的……”听到我的“指控”他变得比刚才还要慌张，他的态度事实上已经出卖了他。

“可是你刚才是这么说的“乐队也要休息一下，停止演奏，整个晚上就这十来分钟没有吵耳的音乐了”，是吧？”我目不转睛地盯着他问道。

“是啊，是我说的，有什么不对吗？”他看起来一脸困惑。

我点点头“是有一点不对……在开庭前我已经询问过剧院经理当天演出的详细情况，根据经理的描述，在幕间休息时剧院里来了一位大人物，全场观众在向他鼓掌致意后，乐队又为他进行了特别演奏甚至还推迟了下半场的演出。”

可怜的杜兰先生此时张了嘴巴，他满头大汗仿佛害了一场大病，“这……这……这怎么可能……我怎么不知道……”

“这只能说明你在幕间休息时离开了岗位。不然你不会不知道享誉世界的音乐家威尔第先生来到了巴黎歌剧院，而剧院的乐队为了欢迎他特意演奏了他最得意的作品。”我故意停顿了一下，然后给了他致命一击“你在说谎，杜兰先生，你在幕间休息时离开了歌剧院！”

这位歌剧院警卫瞬间脸色煞白，我几乎以为他要晕倒了，那边的检察官先生脸色也不太好看，估计他怎么也没想到他所谓的决定性证人反而帮了我。

“这是真的吗？杜兰先生……”罗杰检察官有气无力的问。

“好吧，好吧……我坦白……我确实离开了，我什么都没看见……”这位杜兰先生竟然在证人席上掩面哭了起来。

“为什么擅离职守？你这是渎职！严重的渎职！”年轻检察官的声音中充满不甘与愤恨。

“我……我为了讨好一位女士，告诉她可以带她进歌剧院免费看演出……说好了在幕间休息时我去接她……”他一边哭一边颤颤巍巍地交待了实情。

我简直欣喜若狂，万万没想到事态竟然会朝着如此有利于我的方向发展，由于杜兰先生是检控方预备的唯一证人，由于他的证词不再有效那么今天是肯定不会下达判决的了。

最终，法官如我所愿地以证据不足为由宣布暂时休庭，待双方提交更多证据后择日再审。从法院出来后我在脑海中快速回放了一遍今日庭审过程，我在法庭上提出的关于“幽灵”的主张似乎让我看到了案件的另外一种可能性，我需要一些调查，而我已经知道该从哪里入手。

庭审后的第二天关于剧院幽灵的话题马上抢占报纸头条，幽灵再现的传言甚嚣尘上，甚至已经有好几个人宣称自己就是幽灵，仿佛这是什么光荣的头衔似的。我坐在西提岛的一家咖啡馆里，整个下午都在专注查看关于剧院幽灵的相关报道，大多数报道掺杂着完全不可信的传说和无聊的八卦，只有《费加罗报》冷静地分析了《胜利的唐璜》首演时发生的谋杀案，提到了被害人皮安吉是被勒窒息而死，之后幽灵带着女高音在舞台上离奇消失。那篇报道中还提到前排的观众有不少人目击到了幽灵的真面目，他们形容那是一张异常可怕的脸，没有任何活着的人类长着那样一张脸，因此不少人相信了剧院幽灵真的是一个来自地狱的魔鬼而绝非凡人。

类似这样模糊的描述对我的帮助有限，我需要关于幽灵更加精确的资料，我突然想到了一个人。

第一次见到阿方斯·贝蒂荣时他还是个不满十八岁的孩子，他没读过什么书，为了生计在我的事务所里打些杂工。他对整理档案资料有着超乎寻常的痴迷，有一次他甚至向我夸下海口他能够利用这些档案建立起一个犯人的资料库，这引起了我的注意。可惜不久后巴黎公社运动爆发，我不得不离开法兰西，不过在那之前我向巴黎警察局写了一封推荐信推荐了他。这次回来后我从警察局哪里了解到他发明了一种通过测量人类数据来证认罪犯的方法，包括手臂的长度、眼睛的颜色、身体的标志特征等都是作为人体测量的标准，然后利用测量得到的数据再去和档案库里记录在案的人员进行比对从而鉴别真凶。这个方面尽管尚未被巴黎警界所广泛承认，但我却认为这种科学定量的方法相很可能会是一个划时代的突破。

阿方斯见到我后非常热情，他感谢我写了那封介绍信，寒暄过后我马上直奔主题向他咨询有关幽灵的资料。

“事实上，关于这个幽灵的信息我这里也很少，大部分是根据目击证人的描述而拼凑出来的形象。”他说着拿出一份文件来放在桌上。“这个幽灵被怀疑和两宗谋杀案有关，但巴黎警方至今也没有他的下落，完全没有线索。”

“也许现在又多了一宗。”我一边说着一边打开桌上的文件，里面记录了两宗谋杀案的案情综述，幽灵涉嫌杀害巴黎歌剧院的布景工布凯和男高音皮安吉，这两人均是被勒后头颈直接断裂死亡，那个幽灵看起来手劲不小。

文件中还有一部分是关于幽灵外貌特征的信息，大部分来源都是出自《胜利的唐璜》首演时池座观众的描述，阿方斯过滤掉那些模糊不实的说法后拼凑出一些相对较真实的信息。

姓名：未知  
年龄：未知  
身高：大概6英尺3英寸。  
身材：极瘦，几乎皮包骨头。  
外貌特征：右脸面部肌肉萎缩，嘴唇有严重畸形，双眼颜色不一。脸上戴着一个白色的面具。  
其他：歌声如同天籁，不似凡间的声音。

我指着最后一项问道“这是什么意思？”

阿方斯笑了“说起来这件事情很不可思议，这位幽灵先生当时就这样大摇大摆地走上舞台，代替被他杀掉的皮安吉上来唱了一出歌剧，然后从台上掳走了正在演出的女高音。据当时在现场的观众说，他们本来听得如痴如醉，然而突然就不知道发生了什么事情，当时他们还以为是在演戏呢。”

“看来这位幽灵还是一个不错的歌唱家。”我说。

阿方斯点点头“我曾经就这点调查走访过很多当时的目击证人和歌剧院的员工，人们都形容从未听过如此摄人心魄的歌声。而且据我所知，连那出歌剧都是他写的。我本以为这会是很关键的线索，能够帮助我查到幽灵的真实身份。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我曾经怀疑他很可能是某个已经成名的音乐家。于是我从歌剧院要来《胜利的唐璜》乐谱拿到音乐学院请人鉴定，但音乐学院的专家们都说无法将这份乐谱和任何一个在世或已故的音乐家联系起来，那个幽灵的音乐是独一无二的，于是线索就这样断了。”说起这个阿方斯显得有点沮丧。

“也许他只是默默无闻。”我说。

“也许吧，对了，关于您代理的那个案件我还有两个线索，不过一个对您有利一个可能对您不利，您想先听哪一个？”阿方斯露出一个有些狡黠的笑容。

“那……还是先说不利的吧。”我倒要听听到底怎么不利。

“您知道，我一直致力于建立一种人体测量标准从而能够指认罪犯。现场的葡萄酒杯有一个留有明显的唇印，我将这个唇印和被害人进行比对后发现不属于被害人，那么很有可能属于凶手……”阿方斯说到这里故意停顿了一下，拿起幽灵的那份文件接着说“问题是，那个唇印是个很正常的唇印，而我们都知道那个幽灵的嘴唇有着严重的畸形，这个唇印显然不是他的。”说完他看着我。

这的确可以算得上是个不利证据。“那有利的呢？”我问道。

“去过幽灵地宫的人带回来了一件被烧坏的绳套索，经过分析是用猫肠线制作，和这次五号包厢发生的案件所遗留的绳套索是同一材质。不过当初那件证物已经烧得看不出原样，不能确定那是不是幽灵的武器。”阿方斯回答道。

“这样啊……”我陷入沉思，案件依然扑朔迷离，我关于幽灵的主张也缺乏决定性证据，看来是时候去幽灵的老家巴黎歌剧院一趟了。打定主意后我向阿方斯表示了感谢，之后便径直前往歌剧院。

今天的歌剧院没有演出，包厢的门也都上了锁，我打算先到后台走一趟。正当我穿越走廊时，突然之间，在我面前飘过一个人影，我看到半边白色面具样的东西敷在那人的脸上顿时大惊失色。我赶忙追了过去，然而那人动作迅速很快就失去了踪影。我站在原地发愣，刚才那个人是不是就是剧院幽灵？我想起有关幽灵特征的记录，白色的面具似……然而关于身体特征方面似乎还是有很多对不上号的地方，比如我记得阿方斯的文件里提到幽灵很高也很瘦，但这个人不太符合这一点……

之后我又在歌剧院里漫无目的地寻找了一阵幽灵的踪迹，可惜无功而返，无奈之下我只好按照计划去后台走访歌剧院工作人员，看看能有什么帮助。

“哦，可怜的孩子，愿上帝保佑她。”剧院的舞蹈指导吉莉夫人给我的第一印象是个很严厉的人，不过当我们聊起我的委托人时，她立即展现了她的善良与同情心，并表示她愿意提供一切可能的帮助让我能够在法庭上证认伊莱诺的无辜。“这实在是太可怕了，律师先生。他们怎么能怀疑到可怜的伊莱诺身上？那个善良的孩子绝对不会伤害任何一个人的。”

“您对她了解多少呢？”我问。

“这孩子非常热爱音乐，她在这里一边打工一边接受声乐训练。可惜她今年考音乐学院失败了，如果她有一位很好的老师我想她是不会失败的。我听过那孩子唱歌，我认为她很有天赋，但不是每个人都是克里斯汀……”吉莉夫人叹了口气语气中充满了惋惜。

“克里斯汀？”这个名字我似乎不久前还见过。

“克里斯汀是歌剧院的首席女高音，不过那已经是从前的事情了，她在三年前嫁给夏尼子爵后便不再抛头露面了。克里斯汀是我看着成长起来的，我真的很遗憾她离开舞台，这真是巴黎歌剧界的一大损失。先生，您是不知道，一想到再也听不到克里斯汀的玛格丽塔就让我难过，如果您听过她歌唱您就会明白我说的。哦，上帝，她属于舞台，在舞台上她是那么的光彩照人，她……”

“抱歉，夫人，我对歌剧不是很了解。”我轻咳一声，有些尴尬地打断了她。

吉莉夫人沉吟了一下，说道“伊莱诺某些地方和当初的克里斯汀有点像，她们都是孤儿，隐藏着巨大的天赋，不过克里斯汀当初有一位好的导师……”

“导师？”

“哦，没什么大不了的。”虽说如此，我却注意到吉莉夫人明显在掩饰着什么。

谈论克里斯汀和她的音乐学习似乎和案件没什么关系，当我正打算将话题从克里斯汀身上转移开时，我的眼前突然出现某个让我又熟悉又陌生的景象。我的心跳不止，感到双手在不住地颤抖，我颤颤巍巍地伸手入怀，触碰到我随身携带的那个来自东方的信物，果不其然，眼前的景象清晰起来。

红色的锁……

精神枷锁……

我瞬间冷汗淋漓，缓缓地将那信物从怀中拿出，那是一块翠绿色的勾玉。是日本绫里家族所有的一件神奇物品，绫里家族世代从事可以和死人对话的灵媒事业。一开始我对此不屑一顾，对于从小受到理性与科学教育的我来说是无论如何也不能接受和死人对话这类事情，我还曾经充满傲慢地认为那是落后民族的愚昧迷信。然而，当我数次见证奇迹后我的世界观得到了彻底的颠覆。我见识过绫里家族的人叫出过已经死去的亡灵指认真凶，也见识过使用勾玉来找出真相。当我离开日本前，那人将勾玉交给了我，带着她的灵力和祝福送我踏上归乡之旅。

没想到这么快就要使用它了……我在心中说道。如果一个人有想要刻意隐瞒的事情便相当于给自己的心灵上了一把精神枷锁，这块勾玉的力量就是让人能够看到这些心灵之锁，通过一步步诱导询问是可以解开枷锁，一旦心锁移除人们就会说出真相……

我定了定神，看到吉莉夫人面前出现了三个枷锁，我不知道是什么原因让她有所隐瞒，但直觉告诉我这与案件很可能相关。

“能不能请您谈一下克里斯汀的导师？”我试探性地问道。

吉莉夫人看起来十分惊讶“不……哦，我是说，这似乎与伊莱诺的事情没有关系……克里斯汀的导师，没有什么特别的……”

“那您为什么不谈谈呢？”

“那是因为……对了，您刚才说您对歌剧不感兴趣，我想您肯定不认识这个人，所以也就没什么好谈的。”吉莉夫人镇定下来说道。

“如果是这样的话，您刚才就可以告诉我，您之所以不说因为克里斯汀的导师一定是一个您不想提起的人。”

“是吗？那这个我不想提起的人是谁呢？”吉莉夫人强装镇定的反问道。

我思考了一下，然后自信地说“克里斯汀的导师……一定就是那位剧院幽灵。”

“这……你怎么会……不，我是说您有什么证据吗？”吉莉夫人大惊失色。

“我听说那位幽灵是个很不错的歌唱家和作曲家，而在《胜利的唐璜》首演时幽灵从台上带走的女高音正是克里斯汀，他们之间一定有着某种复杂的关系，而正是这个缘故您不想提起他。”我说出了自己的推理，然后看到面前的三个精神枷锁碎了一个。

只有我能听到的清脆声音，真是久违了……我在心中默默地说。

“不错……幽灵是她的导师。”吉莉夫人犹豫了一下，点头承认道，“大概教了她半年的时间。克里斯汀本来就很有天赋，可惜失去父亲让她一蹶不振，直到幽灵开始教她。半年之后，她脱胎换骨了。”

“幽灵为什么教她？”

吉莉夫人犹豫了一下“他看中了她的天赋……”我注意到另外两个心锁没有碎。

“妈妈，您为什么不告诉这位律师先生那是因为他爱她，而她也爱他呢！”一个少女的声音突然打断了我们之间的谈话，我顺着声音看到一个皮肤白皙一头金发的活泼少女不知从什么时候站到吉莉夫人身边，她还冲我调皮地笑了笑。

“梅格！你怎么能随便插嘴，快回去继续练习！”吉莉夫人呵斥着自己女儿，但似乎这招没用，这个叫梅格的少女索性来到我面前。

“克里斯汀的转变简直不可思议，这不是因为爱情就是因为她和魔鬼签下了契约，或者，两者都有！”她笑着说。

“不要胡说，你懂什么！”吉莉夫人显得异常慌张，却对自己女儿的口无遮拦毫无办法。

“我自然懂……”梅格显然对母亲的话很不服气，“因为克里斯汀现在嫁人了，还是子爵夫人，为了她的名誉我们不应该谈论这个。可那又能怎么样？为了名誉难道就能否认事实吗？况且克里斯汀自己都不在乎承认……”

“她根本没有承认过任何事！梅格，看在上帝的份上不要说了……”

“好吧，也许是没有，但谁也不能否认她和他还有她和他，他们之间那谁都说不清的关系！克里斯汀不再唱了可不是因为当了子爵夫人的缘故，我们都知道那位好心的子爵先生从来都很尊重自己妻子的意见，她不再唱了是因为没有那个人她也失去了让她在舞台上展现奇迹的力量！”梅格大声说道。

吉莉夫人的脸色煞白，之后她另外两个精神枷锁竟然全部都碎了……我想我真该感谢梅格的心直口快……

正想着，梅格转向我“不过，律师先生为什么会对这个感兴趣呢？我以为只有小报记者才会有兴趣打听这个呢。”她冲我笑着说。

“我为案件来调查的，我怀疑那位剧院幽灵是这次案件的真凶。”我说。

梅格瞪大了双眼，看了看自己母亲，然后又看向我“可那是不可能的……”

“为什么不可能？”

“因为真正的剧院幽灵已经死了！”梅格一字一句地说。

“可我刚才好像还看到他了……”我底气不足地反驳着，然后看向吉莉夫人。

吉莉夫人摇了摇头，说“您肯定是看错了。虽然这件事不是每个人都知道，但我敢肯定他……确实已经不在了……”

如今真的是个幽灵了……我心情沉重的想着，本以为接近的真相又再一次渐行渐远。

“如果您不信的话可以去问克里斯汀，我是说，夏尼子爵夫人。”梅格说道。

我没答话，心情极度沮丧。如果幽灵死了，那就不可能是这次案件的真凶，似乎一切又回到了原点，这次毫无头绪。

“对了，您在办案吗？那可不可以帮我查查是谁偷走了我的面具？”梅格突然说。

“这种事情怎么能麻烦人家，拉伯雷先生是伊莱诺的律师，不是侦探。”吉莉夫人斥责道。

“什么面具？”我漫不经心地问了一句。

“幽灵的面具啊！他离开前留下的。我去过他的地宫，据说他将克里斯汀带到了哪里，不过当我和其他人赶到的时候他们已经离开了。我发现了他的白色面具，于是便拿回来做纪念，可是最近不知道被什么人偷走了！”小姑娘看起来十分气愤。

你不该从现场拿走任何东西……我心想着，不过没有说出来。

幽灵的面具被偷了……这似乎与案件有点联系？然而我现在还无法确定。

“好了，梅格，这件事与律师先生的案子无关。”吉莉夫人说着，然后转向我“总之，如果您想知道更多，我建议您直接去找夏尼子爵夫人，她会告诉您幽灵已经死了，他不可能是这次的凶手。”

离开歌剧院前吉莉夫人将她所知道的关于幽灵的情况都告诉了我，包括她所知道的不多的关于幽灵的生平和他与克里斯汀的那段复杂的关系。听完夫人的讲述让我一时语塞，夫人口中的幽灵竟然是一位值得同情的天才人物，除此之外我又对幽灵那乖张和故作神秘的行事风格有某种强烈的兴趣。现在我确信至少有一件事我没有猜错，那就是五号包厢内部的确暗藏玄机，事实上，整个歌剧院到处布满幽灵设计的机关，可惜关于这一点吉莉夫人却无法带给我更多信息，但显然有人知道。

告别了夫人和她那位过于活泼的女儿后我的下一站便是夏尼子爵府邸。

见到夏尼子爵的第一眼就让我对这个年轻人的印象十分之佳，他身上没有通常贵族子弟的浮夸与傲慢，他的态度谦逊有礼，显示出良好的教养。英俊的相貌与优雅的举止显露出那浑然天成的高贵气质，而当他笑起来时就像金色的阳光洒在大地上，淡雅且温暖。待我说明来意后，他告诉我他的妻子今天去了墓园给父亲扫墓，大概还有一会儿才能回来，他不介意我可以留下来等待。

我对子爵的合作表示由衷感谢，他甚至愿意陪我聊天一起等，我们就这样一边喝茶一边攀谈起来。

“律师先生，我不是很明白您为什么要找克里斯汀，她离开巴黎歌剧院已经三年了，案发当天她也没有去看演出。恕我直言，我不认为她能够对您的案子有什么帮助。”夏尼子爵说。

“就目前我所掌握的情况看，这件案子似乎牵扯到从前的某些事，我有一些关键性的问题想要请教子爵夫人。”我停顿了一下，继续说“如果可以的话，也包括您，夏尼子爵。”

年轻的子爵显得相当惊讶“也包括我？”

我点点头，然后决定开门见山“事实上，我想了解关于剧院幽灵的事情，据我所知您和您的夫人是最后见过那位幽灵的人。”

夏尼子爵瞬间沉默了，英俊白皙的脸上阴晴不定，好几次欲言又止的样子显示出他的内心在进行某种激烈的挣扎，过了好久他才终于开口“那么您已经知道了那些事情呢？”他问我。

我清了清喉咙，突然意识到谈论这个有点尴尬“我刚刚从歌剧院那里听说了一些事，关于你们三人之间某种……复杂的关系。您的夫人从前是那位幽灵的学生，后来幽灵似乎是……爱上了她……”

“您还想从我这里知道什么呢？”夏尼子爵的声音听起来依然不失他一贯的温文尔雅的态度，然而我似乎听到了一丝颤抖，但我拿不准。

“幽灵是不是真的已经死了？”我问。

子爵再次陷入沉默，一阵长长的沉默，之后他回答“我听说是这样。”

“听说？”

“从我妻子哪里。”

“为什么您的夫人会如此肯定这一点？”我继续追问。

夏尼子爵意味深长地看了我一眼“我没有详细问过，您知道，一位绅士是不该过多打听女士的秘密的。”他说着给了我一个温和却又略带哀伤的微笑。

正在这时，子爵夫人回来了，我起身看向门口，子爵夫人穿着一条光滑细腻的洁白长裙，白净的肩膀上围着一条白色的透明披肩。她看起来就是一位标准的贵妇人，一举一动都尽显淑女本色，美丽的脸上充满成熟妇人的魅力，温顺而优雅。夏尼子爵非常有绅士风度地接过夫人的礼帽，之后深情款款地牵着她的手。我默默地看着这一对贵族夫妇，表面上看这是多么完美般配的一对，不了解的人永远也猜不到他们之间还藏有一些秘密。

子爵向夫人介绍了我的身份并简略的说明了我的来意，当他说出“幽灵”这个词时我看到子爵夫人的脸色骤变，就如同子爵本人刚才的反应那样。起初我不确定她是否会愿意帮助我，直到她听完丈夫的诉说后对我说她会将一切都告诉我时我这才松了一口气，同时也有点奇怪为何子爵夫人会答应得如此轻易。

她来到我面前坐下，夏尼子爵则默默地从房间里退了出去，这个举动让我有点困惑。

“那么，您想了解什么呢？”子爵夫人的声音极其好听，我想起吉莉夫人的话，想象着她在舞台上那天使一般的歌声。

我清了清喉咙，试图让自己的注意力集中起来“您已经知道了我是为伊莱诺的案子而来的，在之前的调查中我发现了一些事情也许能够证明我的委托人无罪，但是还缺少相关的决定性证据证明我的推理，我想，您是哪个能够帮助我的人，如果您能知无不言，我将感激不尽。”

子爵夫人点点头“是的，我知道。”随后她在胸前画了个十字“上帝保佑那个不幸的孩子。”之后她再次看向我“那么您想知道什么呢？”

“事实上，我掌握了一些证据能够证明凶手并非我的委托人，那些证据指向另外一个人，就是那个剧院幽灵……”

还没等我说完就被一声惊呼打断了，子爵夫人很快意识到自己的失态急忙道歉“抱歉，律师先生，失礼了……”她试图镇定下来，恢复一位贵妇人的优雅，然后继续说“但是请容许我打断您一下，您的主张是不可能的。”她的语气坚定，几乎不容商量。

我点点头“是的，我也听说真正的剧院幽灵已经死了，而您可以证明这一点。”

子爵夫人沉默不语，随后她给自己倒了一杯红茶，加入两茶勺糖后轻轻地搅拌着，过了一会儿她放下茶勺叹了口气说“不错，他已经死了。”

“为什么您如此肯定？”

她看着杯子里的茶水缓缓地说“因为是我埋葬了他。”她的语声中充满我无法形容的哀伤，不知道为什么，这份悲伤的情绪甚至感染到了我，让我的胸口隐隐作痛。

我赶忙收了收心神，试图将难过从我胸口驱散开来，我做了一个深呼吸，然后问道“……那么……您可以谈谈么？”

“那天之后很多人都在找他，但他就像从人间消失了一样，没有人能找到他……慢慢的也就不了了之了……”她的视线离开茶水看向别处“直到半年之后我再次……回到那个地方时才知道他已经死了。”

“您是怎么知道的？他的尸体在哪里？”我问。

“我在那里碰到一个从波斯来的人，好像是他的朋友。我以前从未见过这个人，我从来不知道他还有这样一个朋朋友……”子爵夫人皱了皱眉，继续说“波斯人告诉我他已经去世了，而他正是为了埋葬他而来的……”

“幽灵是怎么死的？”

子爵夫人沉默半晌“我不知道。波斯人只是说他的灵魂终于得到了永久的宁静，但是他上不了天堂……”尽管极力掩饰，但我还是听到她的声音中有着明显的颤抖，她继续说“我请求波斯人让我和他一起埋葬他，他答应了，之后我看到了他的尸体，就躺在他作为床的棺材里面。”

“您和那个波斯人肯定那具尸体就是幽灵吗？”我继续追问。

她有些奇怪的看了我一眼，然后点点头“是的……因为他……脸上的特征相当明显……”

我摇摇头“我了解到幽灵有很严重的面部畸形。但是，恕我直言，夫人，任何人死了之后都差不多，您肯定那一定就是幽灵的尸体吗？”

子爵夫人这次直视着我的眼睛，坚定的说“我肯定，因为还有一样东西能够证明。”

“什么？”

她再次低下头“戒指……我看到他手上戴着那枚戒指，那枚他送给我，我又还给他的戒指……”

我再次清楚地感受到某种伤感的情绪，这让我一时间说不出话来，我想我应该说些什么，是安慰吗？但又为了什么安慰？

“您还有什么问题吗？”子爵夫人突然打破了沉默抬起头问我。

该知道的也都知道了，我想着。不过还有一件事很奇怪，但这件事似乎无关紧要，思考了一下我还是问了出来。“您当初为什么要回到幽灵的地宫去？”

对面的子爵夫人显得惊讶无比，她瞪大双眼愣愣地看着我，她看起来充满困惑又夹杂着某种恐慌，过了一阵她才磕磕巴巴地说“我……为什么要去？我不知道……我为什么要去？”随后脸色变得苍白无比。

子爵夫人的反应让我始料不及，我向上帝发誓我绝无意让一位女士如此惊慌失措，我的教养告诉我这可不是一位绅士该有的行为。

“抱歉，我失言了。”我赶忙站起来表示歉意，学着日本人的习惯后退一步立正站好，然后来了一个深鞠躬，“请您原谅。”我懊恼自己刚才那个与案情无关的问题。

当我再次抬起头时眼前出现了让我做梦都想不到的景象，巨大的震惊险些让我站立不稳。子爵夫人的面前出现了五个精神枷锁，但那是一种我此前从未见过的心锁……

黑色的心锁……

我呆立在原地，瞪大眼睛看着那五个黑心锁，我完全忘记了接下来要说什么，额头上开始冒冷汗。交给我勾玉的人从来没有和我提起过黑色心锁的事，也许是因为这是属于叶樱院的不传之秘，但我现在也无从得知了……红色的心锁代表人们心中存在想要刻意隐藏的秘密，当心锁打破时对方就会放下一切顾虑将秘密和盘托出。黑色的心锁……这意味着更深的秘密还是有着截然不同的含义呢？关键是……这种心锁要如何打破？

“您还好吧？”

子爵夫人轻柔地的呼唤将我从专注的沉思中拉了回来，她已经恢复了一贯贵妇人的姿态——起码表面上看来是这样的，只是有些担忧地看着我。

“实在很抱歉……”我尴尬地轻咳一声，只能再次道歉。我的思绪仍然没能离开那黑色的心锁，但我却不敢贸然想办法解开它们，我隐隐约约地觉得哪怕只是尝试一下都会发生一些不幸的事情。

最终，我决定先暂时告辞，尽管有了一些意外发现，但却明显偏离了我最初目的，此刻我不得不承认我的线索已经完全断了，这让我的心情瞬间黯淡下来。夏尼子爵示意要送我，当我们走到门口时他被子爵夫人叫住了，他礼貌地让我先等一下。子爵夫人似乎在嘱咐他什么，我听不见他们的谈话，只看到夏尼子爵点了点头，之后他轻轻拥抱一下子爵夫人，在她的额头上献上温柔的一吻。我有些心情复杂地看着这一幕，我已经知道他们之间的关系不像表面上这样完美无瑕，这甚至无需考虑到子爵夫人的黑色心锁。我怀疑夏尼子爵是否知道他夫人的秘密，以及某种也许是精神上的不忠……

之后，年轻子爵转向我说道“克里斯汀想让我转告您，她明天会到歌剧院去，如果您想继续调查她愿意提供帮助。”

我愣了一下，然后突然想到我还有重要的五号包厢没有调查呢，而子爵夫人也许会知道那个神秘包厢里的秘密！我懊恼自己刚才竟然忘记开口问她了，好在夫人主动提起，然而这又是为什么呢？……

我试着不去猜测子爵夫人的真实用意，我礼貌地向子爵致谢“请您帮我转告尊夫人，我对她无私的帮助致以最崇高的谢意。”

夏尼子爵笑了笑，尽管他掩饰得很好，但我还是从他的笑容里看出某种无法言说的情绪，有些伤感和忧郁。“如果有可能，请您……”子爵突然戛然而止，我等着他讲请求继续说下去，然而他只是摇摇头“没什么……”

“子爵先生，我对您十分尊敬，如果您有什么要求不妨说出来。”我看着他的眼睛说道。

他沉默了一阵，然后叹了口气说“克里斯汀……有一些不太想回忆的事情，我不希望她再次受到刺激。”

“您是指什么呢？”

谈话就此没了下文，我们二人之间开始了一阵漫长的沉默，过了好一阵子我才终于不堪忍受主动打破这尴尬“那么……您都知道吗？”

“您是指什么呢？”夏尼子爵将刚才我的询问原封不动地返回给我。

“尊夫人和幽灵的死，以及他们之间的关系，所有这一切。”我决定不再掩饰单刀直入。

夏尼子爵只是回给我一个彬彬有礼的微笑“您知道，一位绅士是不该过多打听女士的秘密的。”他轻声说道，更像是在自言自语。

“您很爱她。”我说。

子爵只是微笑着，也许一切无需多言。

第二天一大早我就来到巴黎歌剧院准备一会儿和子爵夫人汇合开始我们的调查。在门口处我碰到了剧院经理理查德·布朗先生，半年前他从原来的两位经理手中接管了歌剧院，一定程度上拯救了每况愈下的剧院经营，直到这次案件的发生。此刻他看起来心情不佳，我们互相礼貌问候之后他就匆匆告辞了，之后我注意到歌剧院门口的声明，今天一天都停止演出。

进入到剧院内我惊讶地发现检控方和警察也在这里，并且正在对五号包厢进行调查。负责这个案子的尼古拉斯·罗杰检察官上次已经和我在法庭上交过手了，此刻他正指挥着手下人开展搜查工作。

年轻检察官一脸闷闷不乐的表情，见到我后这表情明显更加深了一层，他开门见山的告诉我暂时没有在五号包厢内有所发现，“不过……”他话锋一转，皱了皱眉头接着说“我们打算进一步进行搜索，包括墙壁和天花板都有可能存在机关，这大概要花费一整天的时间。”

所以今天剧院不得不停业了，我想。原定上演的剧目不得不临时取消，还要面对要求赔偿的大批观众们，也难怪经理会如此不高兴了。

正在和检察官交谈时子爵夫人如约而至，她看到我后径直走了过来。

“这位是？”尼古拉斯检察官困惑地看着子爵夫人向我问道。

“夏尼子爵夫人，她今天是来协助我进行一些调查工作的。”我回答道。

检察官像是突然想起什么似的恍然大悟，“我听闻您是这家歌剧院的前首席女高音，能够见到您是我的荣幸。”他说着俯下身去鞠了一躬。

当他抬起头来时，他不解的问“不过您来协助什么调查呢？”

子爵夫人回以一记优雅的微笑“我对这家剧院很熟悉，检察官先生，我是来帮助这位律师先生的。”

“那您是否知道五号包厢内有什么机关之类的？就是那个传说中剧院幽灵的专属包厢。”尼古拉斯不失时机地问道。

听到“剧院幽灵”四个字的瞬间子爵夫人仍免不了有些失神，不过她那只是一闪而过，当她再次开口时没有显露出丝毫情绪波动“也许吧，但关于这一点我并不清楚，当初我们谁也没有进去过那个包厢。”

“不对吧？就我所知道的情况，您的丈夫，也就是夏尼子爵曾经不惧幽灵的威胁买下过那个包厢。”检察官说道。

子爵夫人沉默了一下，之后她缓缓地点点头“不错……”有些艰难的说“不过我想他应该没有注意到您所说的机关一类的东西，毕竟……那天演出开始不久后就发生了一些不幸的事情……”

检察官点点头“死了一个人，歌剧院的吊灯又砸了下来，真是一个让人难忘的夜晚……”他有些讽刺地冷笑了一声，继续道“然而当初却不了了之，我很奇怪为什么没有人选择报警而是任由歌剧院闹鬼的传闻甚嚣尘上，我想任何一个有理智的人都不会相信那位幽灵真的是个鬼。”之后他又用一种审视的眼光看着子爵夫人“我听说……幽灵是因为安排您做哪出戏的主角未能如愿才一怒之下进行报复的？”

子爵夫人在这位检察官咄咄逼人的询问下已经显得有些慌乱，一阵痛苦的情绪出现在她美丽的脸上，我轻咳一声“检察官先生，我要提醒您，没有证据能够证明那件事与现在这件案子有相关性，请您不要询问一些无关的事。”

尼古拉斯转向我，嘲讽地笑了笑“看来律师先生著名的“我反对”也会在法庭之外的地方出现啊。”

“如果您没有别的事，我希望能够和子爵夫人一起开展我们的调查。”我说。

检察官摇摇头“很遗憾，你们暂时不能到五号包厢去，我们的调查还没有结束。”

还没等我开口，子爵夫人抢先说道“您不用担心，检察官先生，正如我刚才所说，我对五号包厢的情况并不了解，我们打算去其他地方。”

说着她脚步开始挪动，拽着我的袖口准备离开，不过作为一位贵妇人她并没有忘记和检察官先生礼貌地道了声“失陪”。

“我们不调查包厢吗？”我也有些意外，我本以为子爵夫人今天约我来就是为了揭开五号包厢的秘密。

“哦，抱歉，律师先生，我的确不知道五号包厢的情况，不过我却知道歌剧院另一处密道所在。”她看着我认真地说道。

我见子爵夫人说的这样肯定便不再坚持对包厢的调查，而是随着她的指引一路走到剧院舞台上。

“舞台？”我有些错愕地看着子爵夫人，歌剧院的舞台往往会设置一些玄妙的机关以呈现给观众某些特殊视觉效果这并不是个秘密，问题是，这个幽灵也太大胆了，将密道与舞台相连难道他就不怕被发现吗？

子爵夫人点点头“那天演出……他就是利用舞台上的密道将我带走的……”我本以为会从她的话语中听出恐惧和后怕的情绪，但是并没有。子爵夫人转身面向空无一人的观众席，沉默了一会儿她有些伤感地说“我已经很久没有站在这里了……”我看到她露出一个浅浅的略带哀伤的微笑。

我想她一定是怀念当初在舞台上担任歌剧红伶万众瞩目的生活了，上流社会虽然为人所向往但很多时候却无聊无趣的很，贵妇人的沙龙和社交晚宴上充斥着各种虚假的恭维和伪善的言辞，身处其中的每个人都不喜欢这套交际应酬却为了身份的证明而必须加以维护，人类社会很多时候充满了这样奇怪的悖论。

正在我让这些愤世嫉俗的念头充斥着我的脑海时，子爵夫人已经来到幕后，我看着她启动了一处机关，地板上随即出现了一个可供两个进出的活动暗门，她示意我跟着她下来。

走过一段长长的甬道后我们在巴黎歌剧院的地下湖前面停了下来，前面深达六尺的地下湖泊阻断了我们的去路。

“那船还在这里，谢天谢地。”子爵夫人说着捏起裙角轻轻一跃跳到了小船上，她的平衡性极佳，几乎没引起什么摇晃就站定了。

“您会划船吗，律师先生？”她问我。

我点点头“应该还可以……”其实我不是很确定，我只在公园里划过船，那还是很久以前了。怀着这种不确定我也站上小船，然而我就没那么好的协调能力了，一开始我根本站不稳以至于下意识地蹲了下去以免不慎坠入湖中，最后还是子爵夫人伸出手帮我保持平衡才让我终于能够站起身不再摇晃，我看到她露出一个不矜持地窃笑，我赶忙拿过船桨开始划船以掩盖自己刚才的尴尬。

划了一段距离后我们达到了目的地，子爵夫人熟练、优雅地跳上了岸，我观察了一下周围环境，在岸上有一扇打开着的铁门，我看不清里面的情况，只隐隐约约看到一地狼藉。

紧跟着我也跳上了岸。我开始环顾四周，眼前的凌乱程度超出我的预期，简直就像刚刚被龙卷风袭击过一样。屋子里的陈设几乎没有一样是完好的，昂贵的波斯地毯被撕扯成破布条，到处都是被焚烧过的乐谱手稿。这一切显然不是强盗的洗劫，而是某种疯狂的刻意毁灭，我简直能够想象哪位幽灵带着极大的悲愤将自己一生的不幸都发泄在这些无生命的物品上了。

我将视线收回，看到子爵夫人正弯着腰，一手提着裙角一手在垃圾堆里摸索似乎在寻找着什么。我皱了皱眉，这样的行为可不符合一位贵妇人的得体举止，我这样想着，然而什么也没说。过了一会儿子爵夫人站起身来，双手捧起一样物品，她的脸上泛起孩子气般的微笑，这是我见到她以来第一次看她笑得是那样真实又毫无掩饰。

“可算找到了！”我听到她如释重负般的自言自语。我绕过面前的一堆垃圾走到她身旁，这才看清楚她拿着的是一个穿着阿拉伯风格服饰的猴子玩偶，我不禁一愣，刚才她就是在找这个东西？

“这是什么？”我问。

子爵夫人转向我，笑容依旧挂在她脸上，“一个音乐盒。”她回答。

居然是个音乐盒，我不得不说我还从来没见过这种造型的音乐盒。“能让我看看吗？”我的好奇心上来了，想要仔细研究下这个有趣的东西。

“哦，当然可以……”她似乎有些意外，不过还是将音乐盒交给了我。我仔细端详着手中的小猴子，这个音乐盒是用混凝纸制作的，它的表情和服饰的每一个细节都如此精致，看来制造它的人拥有高超的技艺。

“它还能播放吗？”我一边问一边检查音乐盒底座侧面的手摇把手。

“但愿还可以……”子爵夫人的语气听起来有些不确定。

“我们来试试。”我说着注意到前方有一把王座一样的椅子立于周围的垃圾堆之上，我走过去把音乐盒在椅子上放好。突然，我感到脚边踩到了什么东西，我以为是些无关紧要的垃圾，于是下意识地一脚踢开，之后我才看到那是一具女性裸体人偶……准确的说是人偶的一部分，因为那个人偶已经散架了，我正好踢到了上半身的部分……

更加不幸的是，我踢开的半身人偶正好落在子爵夫人脚边，我注意到这人偶的头部，就像那个猴子音乐盒一样面部细节如此精细完美，如此栩栩如生，如此和子爵夫人相似……

我张大嘴站在原地，这突如其来的尴尬让我不知所措，在心里诅咒那个幽灵的恶趣味。然而我又在心中升起某种不同寻常的感觉，那位幽灵显然对子爵夫人有着某种隐秘的、禁忌的欲望，而且他又如此不加掩饰地用这种方式将自己的私密情感表达出来，这样大胆与坦诚若不是因为无知造就的愚蠢就是对一切世俗礼法不屑一顾的狂妄。

“这里被破坏的太严重了……”我轻咳一声，试图用说废话的方式来掩饰尴尬，当做我们二人谁也没看见这个人偶，当它不存在……

“没想到这个音乐盒倒是保存得挺好的，但到底能不能播放呢？”我转过身，假装专注音乐盒的“研究”。

“您也许不会相信，我第一次看到它的时候直接吓晕了。”子爵夫人叹了一口气说，我不得不转过身，看到子爵夫人低头看着与自己相似的人偶，并没有尴尬或不适，这让我感到十分吃惊。“它就在我面前，突然像真人那样动了起来，实在太不可思议了，我真的以为它是活的，直到第二天醒来后他告我这只是一个他发明的机械人偶。”

“他？幽灵？”我皱着眉头问。这人偶像竟然还是他亲手制作的，这不由得让我想起希腊神话中的皮格马利翁，这位隐藏于地下的幽灵是否也像哪位塞浦路斯国王那样日夜期盼终有一天人像会变成人来呼应他的请求呢？

“是啊……”子爵夫人浅浅一笑“他的才能不仅仅在音乐上，他还会制造这些机械、音乐盒还有机关什么的，甚至这个地下宫殿也是他建造的。”之后她抬起头看着我，认真地说“他是个天才，律师先生。”

我一时语塞，不知该说什么好，子爵夫人似乎对这个怪癖的发明和这个发明的主人都没有厌恶的情绪，至少她现在可以很平静的谈论他们。也许从前所有的爱与恨早就随着这一切的结束而烟消云散了吧。

也许没有……黑心锁在还哪里……

“我们来试试音乐盒。”沉默了一阵，我决定将注意力再次集中在音乐盒上，子爵夫人上前一步，我犹豫了一下觉得让她来亲手来操作比较好。

随着子爵夫人放开音乐盒的手摇把手，一阵美妙的乐声轻轻响起。我屏住呼吸，专心聆听那乐声，四周寂静无声，在这阴森诡异的地窖里，这音乐盒发出的音乐竟如此柔美动人，令我沉醉其中想起我这半生中最快乐的回忆。我的眼眶微微有些湿润，当我发觉到这一点时我赶忙用力眨眨眼试图掩饰过去，之后我看向子爵夫人，发现她的目光渐渐变得温柔起来，最后化作深情的凝视，也许她的感受同我一样，我们都暂时忘记自己身处何处。

乐声止住，周围再次陷入寂静之中，但刚才的乐章却一时未从我的脑海中完全散去。过了一会儿我才打破沉默“这太美了，夫人。”这是我发自内心的赞叹。

子爵夫人轻轻捧起音乐盒，像是捧起这世间最值得珍视的宝物那样小心翼翼 。我猛然醒悟她带我来的目的恐怕就是这个，只是有这个……我清了清喉咙，试探着问“抱歉打断您，尊敬的夫人，不过我们现在是不是可以开始调查了？”

她转过头看向我，一脸茫然“调查？”

子爵夫人的反应不出我所料，我再次清了清喉咙，开门见山的说“您一开始的目的就是想找个人陪您回到这里找东西的吧？”

心思被我戳穿令她有些惊慌失措，她的双颊绯红，稍稍侧过脸去以避免我的目光直视，在她的脸上竟然露出一种属于少女而不是贵妇人的羞涩，不安的眼神中夹杂着一丝顽皮和狡黠。

“您上次来的时候为什么不带走它呢？”我指着猴子音乐盒说。

她一愣，然后马上意识到我是问那次她不知道什么原因回到地下宫殿之后还埋葬了幽灵的事，我看到她的眼神立即黯淡了下来，似乎这又让她陷入到某些不愉快的回忆中去了，沉默了一小会儿她才回答道“我……上次忘记了。”

我叹了口气，决定不再追问下去。虽然从某种程度上说这位心事颇多的子爵夫人利用了我，但我发现我却很难去责怪她，或者说不忍心，虽然调查没有进展还是让我有些沮丧。我再次环顾了下四周，既然来了不妨调查一下，说不定会有什么意外发现，我这样想着。我邀请子爵夫人加入到搜索中，毕竟她对这个环境比较熟悉，她很高兴的同意了，也许有些过于高兴了……

我们先在垃圾堆里粗略检查了一下，尤其是那把没被破坏的王座，不过似乎并没有什么发现。我注意到还有许多扇门，这里大致可以算一个客厅，我请求子爵夫人带我到其余房间里调查，她同意里并指引我来到幽灵的“卧室”。

这里同客厅一样被破坏殆尽，墙上有幅名画被故意涂上刺眼的红色颜料，这么暴殄天物让我实在心痛不已，我下意识地走过去抚摸着画作的表面，后来干脆将画从墙上取下。

之后，墙壁上的暗门便清晰地呈现在我眼前了。我又惊又喜，虽然还不知道暗门后面到底藏有什么玄机，但至少这是一个重大发现。子爵夫人也好奇的凑过来，我们开始研究起如何打开着扇暗门。

我们是如此专心致志，以至于全然没发现这个隐秘的地宫中早已有另外一个人悄然造访。

当那人进入房间时我依然在研究着暗门，门上没有把手或者钥匙孔，应该是另有机关控制暗门的开关。正在我思考时子爵夫人一声高八度的惊呼吓得我猛然转过头，看到一个身穿黑色斗篷，脸上戴着半边白色面具的人朝我走过来，他的手上还拿着一把匕首！

“幽灵！剧院幽灵！”我下意识地大喊起来。眼前这人的装扮太像传说中的幽灵了！

“不，不是！不是他！”在子爵夫人的尖叫声中这人向我扑了过来，我赶忙向旁边闪去，避开了对方的攻击，然而脚下的杂物却将我绊倒摔了下去。

“你是人是鬼？！”我冲他大喊，然而对方不发一言只是慢慢向我逼近。

我一边注意着“幽灵”的动作，一边四下摸索想要找到能阻挡对方攻击的东西，眼前这人的目的再明确不过了，他想杀我！

攻击者弯下身子用匕首居高临下向我刺下去，而我并没有找到什么可用来反抗的武器，只能拼尽全力向侧面滚去。我的动作慢了一拍，匕首还是划中了我的右臂，鲜血从伤口中渗出来，我却顾不上疼痛只专心于眼前的生死之间。

对方眼看一击不成便立即调整攻击姿势，作势要刺第二刀。在这危急万分的时候子爵夫人竟然勇敢地将一个墨水瓶扔了过去，那人下意识地伸出手挡了一下，虽然没有砸中但溅出的墨水弄了他一手。他的分心让我有机会站起来了，我趁他还没有进行下次攻击的时候扑了上去想要抢夺他手中的凶器。

我用尽全身的力气想要从他手中夺下匕首，我几乎就要成功了，然而最后却功亏一篑，匕首掉了下去。他狠狠地朝我胸前推了一把，力气之大将我推至几米远的子爵夫人身边，之后他开始弯腰想要捡回匕首。

容不得半分犹豫，我赶忙拉起处在惊慌状态的子爵夫人的手向着门口奔去，“幽灵”在找回匕首后立即追了出来。

我们的前面是一片人工湖，完全没有退路，于是我拉着子爵夫人进入最里面的一个房间。一进屋我就立即将门从里面锁上，外面是凶手疯狂的砸门声。我用最短的时间观察了下周围环境，然后示意子爵夫人帮我把一个古香古色的梳妆台推到门口堵牢。

做完这一切我瘫坐在地板上大口喘着气，子爵夫人走过来，掏出她的手帕帮我简单包扎了一下手臂上的伤口，我向她表示了感谢，之后我低下头注意到我的白衬衫上印上了“幽灵”的墨水掌印。

休息片刻后我站了起来，门外的动静消失了，但我并不确定他是不是离开了，我可不打算这时候冒险出去，所以暂时还是不要轻举妄动才好。打定主意后我终于有时间思考下这件刚才就让我觉得很奇怪的事情了“这间屋子的摆设居然全都是完好的！”我感叹了一句。

“我当初……第一次来到他的地宫就是住在这间房间里。”子爵夫人带着某种怀念的眼神环顾着整个房间。

“托剧院幽灵的福，至少还可以用这些家具暂时将那家伙堵在外面。”我打趣地说。

“他曾经和我说过这里的家具都是他母亲的遗物……”子爵夫人轻轻地说，带着些伤感。

我再次环顾整个房间，这才发现屋子里家具的样式和陈设带有明显的30年代的乡村风格，置身其中让人感受到强烈的怀旧气息，那些古典的家具似乎镌刻着对他极为重要的记忆，在这房间里还有着他生命中最重要的两位女性的气息，难怪他不能破坏这里，而是以这样一种方式将时光永久的凝固起来。

纪念与回忆是人类的天然情感，即使他是一个一生都游离于人类社会之外的“幽灵”也不例外。我叹了口气，然后突然想起一件事“对了，子爵夫人，您刚才说“不是他”是什么意思？那个人肯定不是剧院幽灵吗？”

子爵夫人摇摇头，苦笑着说“当然不是他，这简直太明显了！”

无需继续追问下去，事实上，我也早就知道这个人不可能是传说中的剧院幽灵。我在阿方斯·贝蒂荣哪里看过幽灵的个人档案，攻击者尽管带着面具但体型上与档案中的描述相去甚远，显然是某个人假扮的，而这个人很可能就是真正的凶手！他不知道如何得知了地下宫殿的秘密，从而想到假扮剧院幽灵来实施杀人计划，至于他想杀我也一定是怕我在这地宫中发现可以证明真凶的证据。

我在脑海中迅速整理了一遍线索，我想我已经找到了证明这人真实身份的方法，现在只需要想办法返回地面……

正在这时门外再次传来一阵噪音，凶手在用重物砸门。“糟了，他回来了！”子爵夫人惊慌地尖叫起来，我赶忙示意她和我一起将一个红木衣柜搬运到门前紧挨着梳妆台以加固房门。接着我四下张望想找到顺手的武器。我看到房间一角的花几上摆放着一个中国瓷器花瓶，来不及顾忌这个花瓶的价值，我走过去想要拿起花瓶当做武器。

出乎我意料，这个花瓶像是黏在花几上似的，我竟然拿不下来，又尝试了一次还是不行。门外的砸门声越来越大，我懊恼地直接抄起整个花几却发现在花瓶底座似乎有个转盘一样的东西。我一愣，突然意识到这很有可能是幽灵布下的另外一个机关。

我放下花几，看了看子爵夫人，她也注意到有所蹊跷凑上来关切的看着。我犹豫了一下，然后轻轻转动花瓶，我感到手心里全是汗，不知道启动机关的后果是什么，也许什么都不会发生，也许会突然从不知道什么地方射出一记冷箭……

疑虑随着一声清脆的“咔哒”声而结束，在我们眼前出现了惊人的一幕，镶嵌在墙上的一面半人多高的镜子突然如一扇门版的打开了，露出墙后直通向上的楼梯。

“天哪……”我看到子爵夫人无比震惊的表情，她的面色苍白，却不像是出于恐惧。

门外的动静越来越大，我深吸一口气，和子爵夫人对视一眼，“我们得离开这里。”我对她说。子爵夫人出神地看着通道“它通向哪里？”，她问道。

我摇摇头“不知道……”顿了一下，我又补充道“但至少是通向地面的，来吧，这是我们离开这里最好的机会了。”说着我率先走入通道，然后鼓励般地伸出一只手示意子爵夫人跟上。

她犹豫了一下，还是将手缓缓地交给我，跟随我一起进入那未知的世界。我能感到我的手心中全是汗，这关系到我们二人的性命，而我并不知道镜子背后的通道将要通向何方。剧院幽灵为什么要建造这样一条暗道？并且将它放在这个特殊的房间里？如果我能知道他的想法也许就能预知我们的命运，然而现在时间是我们的敌人，我根本无暇去思考，只有不断地向上爬着台阶。

身后不再传来响声，寂静却更加可怕，凶手会不会也追踪我们进入通道？该死的，刚才如果我能更冷静一点就应该把镜子重新堵在暗道前的！然而后悔于事无补，我只能祈祷赶快到达出口，否则我就要崩溃了，偏偏这条路仿佛永远没有尽头似的……

我已经感受不到时间的流逝，我很想和子爵夫人说点什么来缓解内心的紧张，然而尽管我是靠嘴皮子谋生的律师但此刻却说不出一个字。正当我还在脑内进行激烈斗争时我隐隐约约听到上方似乎有人说话的声音，但我不确定，也许那只是我在精神高度紧张时出现的幻听。

“我听到了有人说话，也许我们快到了，律师先生。”子爵夫人的声音从身后响起，声音因为喜悦而有些颤抖。

我精神一振，又上了几级台阶，人声越来越大，我确定我们离出口不远了。我停下来，看向子爵夫人，只说了一个字“跑？”

然后我们开始拼命狂奔，不久之后就看到一扇关闭着的门，而声音也越来越清晰，我甚至分辨出那是罗杰检察官的声音，上帝保佑，我还是第一次听到我这位法庭上的对手的声音而如此激动，恨不得冲上去给他个拥抱！

我忐忑不安地看着那扇门，安慰自己即使我无法打开它但只要大喊几声可敬的检察官先生就一定能听见。我轻轻地触碰那门，门开了……

罗杰检察官看到我们时的表情就像大白天见到了鬼，他看到我和子爵夫人从五号包厢的墙里钻了出来，这种匪夷所思的事情显然不是每天都会发生的，所以我也就原谅了他在子爵夫人面前没有风度地大喊大叫。

等他稍微冷静下来后我用最简略的语音向他解释了我们的“地宫大冒险”，全程他都保持一幅难以置信的表情，但此刻已经不由得他不信了，我们的突然出现也解释了五号包厢中的玄机——包厢的墙壁是空的！并且直达剧院幽灵的地宫！

“我想我已经有了足够的证据洗清我委托人的嫌疑。”我说道。

检察官呆立半晌，之后带着明显的挫败感说道“律师先生，有一件事我要向您表明，尽管在法庭上我们是对手，但检察官并不是为了打败律师而存在，更重要的是，我和您一样追求真相。”

我点点头，确定这位年轻检察官是一位正直的人。之后我走向子爵夫人，显然没有夫人的帮助我根本不可能取得这么大的进展，我想对她表达我的感激，然而我看到她抿着下嘴唇，一幅极其不安心事重重的样子。

“您还好吧，夫人？”我关切地问道。

子爵夫人欲言又止的样子让我更加担心了，“您的身体不舒服吗？”我问道。

她摇了摇头，纤细的手指不安地绞在一起，过了一会儿她才叹了口气说“那个音乐盒……我没能带出来……”语气中充满失望与悔恨。

我这才恍然大悟，刚才形式太过危急以至于我根本没注意到她后来没带着那个她视若珍宝的猴子音乐盒，它被留在地宫里了！

我不知该如何安慰她才好，想起她找到音乐盒那一刻的喜悦就让我感到心痛，她得到了它，又很快失去，而她也许再也找不到一个合适的理由和一个合适的人陪她再次故地重游满足心愿了……

“怎么了？您的脸色看起来很不好，夫人。”罗杰检察官也走了过来，一脸关心的看着子爵夫人。

“哦，谢谢您的关心，检察官先生，我想我只是需要休息。”子爵夫人掩饰下满心失望回答道。

“我来安排马车送您回府。”检察官说道。

送别了子爵夫人后他转向我，问道“关于凶手的身份您有没有什么线索？”

“暂时我还不知道，不过……”我故意停顿了一下，观察着年轻检察官的表情“我想很快我们就会知道他是谁了。”我低头看着自己胸前，然后抬起头冲着检察官微微一笑，他被我的胸有成竹弄糊涂了。

为了弄清楚凶手的身份我要先去见一个人，虽然不能确定他上次和我说的方法是否有效，毕竟还仅仅只是理论没有经过实际检验，但我这次带回来的证据却正好是一次好机会。我这样想着。

一个月之后。

“实在很抱歉，子爵先生，我迟到了。”我走进夏尼子爵的包厢，一边将衣帽挂好，一边道歉。本来我算好处理完手头上的文件刚好能够在演出开始前及时赶到，结果糟糕的天气使我在去歌剧院的路上耽误了不少时间，等我终于在包厢里坐定时才发现已经几乎错过了序曲。

“这没关系的，先生，观看歌剧迟到反而更合乎贵族礼仪。”夏尼子爵笑着说，并倒了一杯葡萄酒递给我“那些坐在包厢里观看歌剧的贵族们很少有按时到场的，大多数会先进完一顿丰盛的晚餐，梳洗打扮妥当后才慢悠悠地进场，这时候往往第一幕都快结束了。”他说着又给自己倒了一杯红酒，优雅地放在唇边，幽默地说“您表现得像是一个经常观看歌剧的老派贵族呢。”

我也跟着笑了起来，夏尼子爵是个很好相处的人，这次也是他主动邀请我观看子爵夫人的复出演出。我不知道出于什么样的原因让子爵夫人决定再次站到舞台上，更难得的是夏尼子爵也对此表示支持，还特意邀请我一定要来看这位前歌剧红伶的复出首演。他事先订好了包厢，不过却不是著名的五号包厢，那个包厢因为凶杀案的缘故至今还处于封禁状态。

我将视线移到舞台上，一个男人正在用我听不懂的意大利语抱怨着什么，我知道今天上演的这出剧目是莫扎特的《唐璜》，不过由于在此之前对歌剧并没有什么兴趣我还没有真正聆听过这出据说是莫扎特最出色的歌剧作品。

“《唐璜》……好像那个幽灵的作品名字和这个差不多。”我看着舞台，突然想起剧院幽灵的那部歌剧好像是叫《胜利的唐璜》。

夏尼子爵端起酒杯，默默地喝了一口酒，开口道“这两者是不一样的。”

“哪里不一样？”我好奇的问，对于歌剧艺术我完全是外行，不过我记得阿方斯·贝蒂荣说过他找音乐学院的人鉴定过剧院幽灵的音乐，结论是“独一无二”。

“从音乐和情节上……它们都……很不一样……”不知道是不是不愿意过多谈论和幽灵有关的事物，夏尼子爵沉默了好一阵子才最终说出这么一句，之后他就转换了话题“您的案子还顺利吗，律师先生？”

我决定不再让这位可敬的子爵先生为难，也就顺着他的意思不再谈论刚才的话题了，我点点头“一切都结束了。”我如释重负地说，几个小时前我做完了有关这个案子的最后收尾工作，而就在一周前我的委托人，我故去挚友的女儿伊莱诺也被宣布无罪释放，她又回到了歌剧院，这次她甚至还有了一位声乐老师，那就是子爵夫人。说到这个我当初真的很惊讶子爵夫人在听说伊莱诺想考音乐学院后突然表示她愿意教她。

生活往往出乎意料。我在心中感叹着，对于这件案子来说也是如此，一连串意外和巧合最终带来了真相。

那天离开歌剧院后我立即去了警察局找到阿方斯·贝蒂荣，给他看了凶手留在我胸前白衬衫上的墨迹手印，我看到他的眼睛立即亮了起来，当时我就知道这案子马上就会有结果了。阿方斯一直在研究一种通过测量身体特征来断案的新方法，在他的理论中人的手指指纹是极为关键的判断证据，然而，他的方法却仍然只停留在理论，还未经过实际应用。

阿方斯找来放大镜仔细观察那个掌印，像是欣赏一幅美妙至极的图画那样入迷，之后他放下放大镜兴奋地向我宣布他已经终结了这个案子，他称赞我这个掌印保存得如此完美，他完全可以根据它找到凶手。

之后他在我迷惑不解的眼神中像变魔术一般拿出一叠厚厚的资料，上面是各种大小不一的掌印和指纹。

“我在案发当天就采集了歌剧院中所有人的手掌印和右手指纹，不过一直以来都没派上什么用场。”他耸耸肩，接着说，“如果凶手是通过剧院幽灵的机关进入包厢实施杀人计划的话，那他一定是歌剧院内部的人，我们接下来要做的就是用这个掌印来和资料进行对比。”

大概一个小时后我们就找到了答案——理查德·布朗！剧院经理！他的掌印和指纹同留在我胸前的那个吻合度几乎达到百分之百！阿方斯告诉我人的指纹是不会说谎的。

既然锁定了凶手，那么接下来要做的事情就是调查他的动机。接下来的几天事情的进展可以用神速来形容，我将掌印证据提交给罗杰检察官，尽管他感到十分震惊，但还是立即着手调查了布朗经理的背景，经查明他在海外欠下了一大笔债务。

难道这就是他谋杀郎方侯爵的动机？这很让人怀疑，但现在证据和动机都存在，警方立即对布朗经理进行了立案侦查。批捕他的当天我也在现场，他阴沉着脸，一言不发，看我的眼神中充满仇恨与愤怒，这倒是不意外，毕竟他罪行的暴露都是因为我和子爵夫人的举动。

然而事情远远不是那么简单，通过对理查德·布朗的调查最终揭示出的真相出乎所有人的意料。

长话短说，这桩冷酷谋杀案的背后是贵族私生子丑闻和继承权之争。理查德·布朗并不姓布朗，他的真实身份是老郎方侯爵的独生子，但因为种种原因他一直待在海外，而且并没有见过亲生父亲。直到一年前他才得知自己的真实身份，而此时的他正欠着无力偿还的赌债。

至于那位被害人费尔曼·德·朗方其实只是一位私生子，但这么多年来他却以私生子的身份窃取了家族的侯爵头衔以及财产。尽管因为巴黎公社运动他曾经一度流亡，然而运动结束当局开始了拨乱反正，对于在运动中受损失的贵族一律进行赔偿，于是这位费尔曼不仅继续享受着家族遗产还额外得到了政府的大笔赔偿。

归国后的理查德急于想要拿回属于自己的一切，然而他很快就发现他很难撼动自己那掌握实际财富和地位的私生子兄弟，哪怕他才是真正的郎方。无奈之下，他转而只为求财但却被一毛不拔的费尔曼无情的嘲笑了，据理查德交待，他从那时起就动了杀机。

之后理查德凭借着海外的经历当上了巴黎歌剧院的新经理，剧院幽灵的传说给了他灵感，又是在一次偶然中他发现了幽灵在五号包厢中留下的机关，进而找到了地宫，在里面他还找到了幽灵惯用的绳套索。这些发现让他在脑海中形成了一个幽灵杀人的计划……为此他还盗走了梅格的面具。

当一切都准备好的时候，他邀请了他的兄弟来到他的歌剧院一边看演出一边“谈谈”。

我可怜的委托人伊莱诺变成替罪羊并不是理查德计划的一部分，整个计划一开始只想嫁祸哪位已经真正成了鬼魂的剧院幽灵。

现在一切真相大白，这场本质上是上流社会关于继承权的丑闻就这样落幕了。值得一提的是，阿方斯的新方法在这次案件中大放异彩，可以预见的是这将是法兰西刑侦司法界的一场革命。

“总之，我很高兴一切都结束了。”我叹了一口气，盯着酒杯中的红色液体说道。

“说起来关于费尔曼其实是私生子的传闻一直就在沙龙中流传，想不到是真的。”夏尼子爵举起酒杯喝了一小口杯中酒说道。

我耸耸肩，考虑到夏尼子爵的身份我硬生生地将一些批判讽刺法兰西上流社会的话语咽了下去。接下来的时间我们便专注于欣赏歌剧，时不时交流一些对舞台表演的看法，子爵夫人在剧中饰演被唐~璜无情抛弃的贵妇人Donna Elvira。

剧情进行到众人围堵唐~璜的仆人，一阵混乱后台上只剩下子爵夫人饰演的角色，这时她开始演唱一段咏叹调，抒发她对于唐~璜复杂的感情。她开始唱出第一个音符，我瞬间屏住呼吸，那歌声仿佛穿越过舞台空间直达我胸口，爱与恨都在那一刻清晰表达，随之而来的是痛苦，那痛苦如此真挚，让我也深深为之震动，我想她一定与角色合二为一了。在歌曲的后半段，她则发泄般地释放出所有不甘与愤懑，我不禁在心底暗自怀疑这是否也是她对于内心深处隐秘情感的一种刻意宣泄。

一曲唱毕，台下爆发出巨大的掌声和喝彩声，我也忍不住起立鼓掌。

“Bravo！Bravo！”

身旁的夏尼子爵已经忘我般地为自己妻子的精彩表演而喝彩，我看到他的眼神中流露出爱慕、骄傲以及某种我无法理解的深深的怀念。然后我注意到子爵夫人朝着包厢的方向看了一眼，但又似乎不是在看我们这边，我还来不及确认她就收回眼神，继续专心于接下来的表演了。

那天演出之后不久子爵夫人就再次宣布退出，我还是在报纸上看到这条消息的，让我惊讶不已。关于她短暂复出又退出的原因报纸上的猜测也是五花八门，有的写她是因为身体健康不允许再继续演唱下去了，还有的说她是因为评论界一些不好的声音而导致心灰意冷，这还让我有些愤愤不平。

我放下报纸，叹了口气，从心底为子爵夫人感到遗憾，然而无论出于什么样的原因总之这是她个人的决定，我也并不打算探究这一点。事实上，我已经决定再次离开了，可能是之前漂泊太久的缘故，我回来后一直对于巴黎的生活无法适应，再加上因为某些观点言论，我似乎再次成为不受当局欢迎的人物，既然如此，离开也许是一个不坏的选择。

在离开之前我打算去看望下我那位已经长眠的老友，告诉他我帮助他的女儿打赢了官司。

这天清晨我独自一个人来到墓园，天阴沉沉的还下着细雨，整个墓园只有两三个人。我远远看见子爵夫人和她的随身女仆正站在一块墓碑前，我走过去和她打招呼。

“您好，律师先生。”她礼貌地回道。

“您来拜祭您的父亲吗？”我注意到她面前的墓碑上有着和她出嫁前相同的姓氏。

“好奇怪，这个人没有姓氏也没有出生日期。”还没等子爵夫人回答我，就听见旁边有两个人盯着一块墓碑窃窃私语，声音不大，但还是足够让我们都听见。

我好奇的看过去，那是一块不起眼的光秃秃的墓碑，没有墓志铭，除了一个名字外什么也没有。“埃里克……”我念出墓碑上那个没有姓氏的名字，然后看见子爵夫人的脸色瞬间变了。

“您认识他？”我问道。

她没有回答，只是安静地看着自己父亲的墓碑，脸上再无丝毫波澜，仿佛这世界再也没有任何事值得她关心。

我知道她不会回答了。我决定像个绅士那样遵照夏尼子爵的忠告——“一位绅士是不该过多打听女士的秘密的。”，从而收起我那职业病般的探究之心。

我默默地从她身边退开，不再打扰她的静思。当我走到墓园门口处时我又忍不住回头看了一眼，她依然站在哪里，带着一种冷漠的寂静，无喜无悲。我轻轻叹了一口气，然后微微欠身，怀着复杂的心情在心中默默为她送上祝福。我尽量不去想我最后看到的景象，不去想她心底的痛苦，在无声祝福后便转身离去了。

黑色的心锁，它们依然在哪里，静静地……

（全文完）


End file.
